Links
Jess' Majesty cannot be contained in only a few places, so here's a page that contains links to anything about him we can find. Endless Jess The big Kahuna, previously known as Drowning In Footwear, Endless Jess is Jesse's Main channel where he talks about really whatever the hell he wants. We recommend checking this one first. Manchild Inc. Previously known as Drowning in Horseshoes, Manchild Inc. is a channel with a focus on cartoons via his cerealized series of videos. Back whenever this channel was known as Drowning in Horseshoes, the channel was primarily focused on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Japanese Animes As the name implies, this channel has a primary focus on Anime. Weebs and waifus are mostly what you'll find here. The Blue Glow Jess' let's play channel. Pretty self explanatory. It's recommended you check out the Best Glows playlist if you're new to the channel. The Blue Glow also has a Steam Group where you can suggest games for him to play The Pro Crastinators Podcast A podcast where Jess and the other Pro Crastinators talk about stuff until no one cares anymore. Chaos Kayfabe Commander Previously known as ''Drowning in Kayfabe ''before the Kayfabe Commander took Jesse hostage, Kayfabe Commander was Jess' wrestling channel where he would talk about WWE. The Kayfabe Commander didn't like Jess' opinions about the company, and took over the channel. Bits n' Booze PartyCast The Bits n' Booze PartyCast channel not only contains the podcast featuring Johnny Oldschool, but also hosts Jess' Beer Quest series. Horseshoe Heaven Upset with the rebranding of Drowning in Horseshoes into Manchild Inc., Colt Corona attempts to revive the artistic integrity that the channel once had by uploading old clips (some of which were removed from the channel from various reasons) and even making some new ones. Only the real shit. No selling out. Mysterious Rhinoceros Mysterious Rhinoceros is a high class my little pony analysis channel. Tread Carefully. Patreon Support the king! Jess' patreon allows you to give him your hard earned money in return for various things, depending on how much you pledge. Without it, there may not even be any Endless Jess at all! Twitter Jess' Twitter account. Not much more to be said about that. Deviantart As well as videos and music, Jess is quite the skilled artist in the traditional sense as well. Here you'll find Jess' MSPaint masterpieces. Dailymotion, Vimeo and Blip.tv Jess' Dailymotion, Vimeo, and Blip.tv accounts, used for mirroring videos that may not be able to exist on YouTube for whatever reason. Bandcamp and Soundcloud Jess' Bandcamp and Soundcloud accounts. May the king grace your ears with such wonderful tracks as A Dandy Rhyme, Butt Chugger, Equinas Vaginus, and Ode to a Blackened Soul: Pinkamena's Ballad of Eternal Despair (the sad pinkie song). Facebook, Google+, and Tumblr These are pages mostly used to forward YouTube videos to. Not too much here. Mostly inactive. And also a few secrets There's a few secrets in store for those who pay close attention (Or give Jess lodsophmone). Due to respect for Jess and his vision, whatever that may be, those entries have been omitted from this page (however that doesn't mean they aren't out there).